


Gifting Stiles (a present that everyone enjoys)

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Pack Bonding, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 12:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: It’s just Derek for a moment, moving his whole body to give Stiles as many points of contact and sensation as he can on his own. It’s not just where Derek is kissing his mouth and filling his hole with his cock and at least one teasing digit, but also his legs where they rest on and alongside Derek, his back where the alpha strokes his wide hand as far as he can reach, and also his front: chest and abdomen which has Stiles' cock leaking between his own body and Derek’s abs. Normally that’s plenty enough, but having been stretched to accommodate more than Derek, and having had every part of his highly strung body used to give pleasure to six werewolves since this gift giving commenced probably a couple of hours ago, means that at the moment Stiles feels starved for more than just Derek's touch. Which isn't unreasonable, because all of them are yet to reach satisfaction.





	Gifting Stiles (a present that everyone enjoys)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
A/N: I tried being brief with tags so not too many spoilers, but hopefully enough warnings. If that's not the case, let me know.

Stiles' private birthday celebration occurs only a few days after the date which landed him firmly in his 30s. It’s not the first of its kind, but it’s certainly the best so far – and Stiles hopes he can keep having this kind of birthday celebration for many years to come. _Heh, _he thinks_, pun intended._

At present Derek is sat on the sofa in their bedroom which faces their empty bed and Stiles is on top of him, their chests almost aligned so that Stiles’ nipples rub against the upper part of his pecs, lighting sparks travelling up his torso with each movement.

There isn’t much motion that Stiles can make of his own volition, Derek has a hand in the middle of his back, pressing them tightly together, and his other hand is holding onto an ass cheek, fingers not only gripping the flesh in a way that Stiles’ stuffed crack is exposed, but also kneading with his digits, giving him further stimulation and also, Stiles knows, reminding him that Derek is right in the centre of him feeling _amazing_.

Even though Stiles is pretty out of it with pleasure, he doesn’t need the reminder – Derek is the one who made this situation possible, not because he allowed it, but because he prompted Stiles to tell him this fantasy and then sought out the means for it to come to life, not just the one time, but birthday after birthday.

He does appreciate the gesture though, it reminds him that he’s wanted and safe.

Although, in all honesty, he really doubts he’s under any true threat. Perhaps Jackson’s sharp tongue could make an appearance but not only has it dramatically mellowed out over the years, Jackson looks pretty content at the moment. The setting they are in involves not only Derek deeply inside the wet, hot tightness of Stiles’ ass, but also Jackson curling Stiles’ hand and digits around his cock, moving it to his liking.

It’s not just Jackson either, Danny has a hold of Stiles’ other hand, making the exact same use of it as Jackson is of the one he has in his possession.

If it was just them, it would be easy to focus on _Derek_. But it’s not just the alpha and two of his betas making Stiles’ fantasy come true.

Isaac was apparently the hardest to convince that this was a good idea way back when this started. However, with Scott in the mix, Stiles hadn’t believed Derek when he’d initially told him. And later on, they’d found out that Isaac had really been voicing Scott’s hesitance. But now, with both of them thrusting in and out of Stiles, sliding against Derek’s cock and the inside of Stiles’ walls in turn, it’s clear that neither of them holds any qualms about being a part of Stiles’ birthday gift.

Stiles’ fantasy of being _used_ is completed by Boyd holding Stiles’ head in place with one hand in his hair and the fingers of his other hand holding his chin and jaw, keeping Stiles’ mouth wide open while he pushes his way into his mouth and then pulls out so he’s only touching Stiles’ lips before he’s slowly pushing his way back in again.

The only thing that Derek had asked was that he was the only one to release his seed inside Stiles’ ass, but he’d agreed for Stiles to be covered in the rest of their pack’s seed either by having it spurted on Stiles’ face or inside his mouth. The one further restriction is that Stiles is not allowed to swallow any of it until he’s shared it with Derek via way of kissing – a delight disguised as a hardship.

“Isaac,” Scott moans, tone muffled which indicates he’s most likely nuzzling against his boyfriend. And then Stiles feels cold air seep into him where Scott slips out, closely followed by Isaac.

Derek stays burrowed in place and then grinds in deeper, uses his hips and his hand to roll his way around the inside of Stiles’ rim so as to make sure the birthday boy doesn’t feel empty.

When Boyd abandons Stiles' mouth, both cock and hands withdrawing, Stiles whines long and loud. Derek moves quickly to sooth him, nipping at Stiles’ jaw to get him to move enough to slot their mouths together. Stiles’ hands clench in response and Danny and Jackson groan before they also release him with enough care that his wrists rest gently over the back of the sofa.

It’s just Derek for a moment, moving his whole body to give Stiles as many points of contact and sensation as he can on his own. It’s not just where Derek is kissing his mouth and filling his hole with his cock and at least one teasing digit, but also his legs where they rest on and alongside Derek, his back where the alpha strokes his wide hand as far as he can reach, and also his front: chest and abdomen which has Stiles' cock leaking between his own body and Derek’s abs. Normally that’s plenty enough, but having been stretched to accommodate more than Derek, and having had every part of his highly strung body used to give pleasure to six werewolves since this gift giving commenced probably a couple of hours ago, means that at the moment Stiles feels starved for more than just Derek's touch. Which isn't unreasonable, because all of them are yet to reach satisfaction. 

“More?” Derek breaks their kiss to ask with a knowing smile.

It’s like everyone is just waiting for Stiles’ confirmation – which doesn’t in any manner resemble a word but puts forth plenty of need – before Stiles is once again being surrounded by his pack.

Jackson is the first to make contact, he’s the one who’s had to move the least and he goes right for Stiles’ mouth, cock bumping against Stiles’ cheek as he redirects Stiles to face him with a hand on his cheek and when he can, his thumb inside Stiles’ mouth. Instead of grumbling at Stiles’ mouth being taken away from him, Derek mouths his way down to Stiles’ neck where he nibbles and marks the flushed skin as a number of other things simultaneously take place.

A second thumb slides inside Stiles’ mouth, curling over his bottom lip and also his teeth, the pad touching the hard gum under Stiles’ tongue and effectively opening his mouth as one hand curls around his cheek and another into his hair. By the time that Stiles notices that there are four hands on his face and head, Jackson is pushing himself inside of Stiles’ mouth and Danny is peering over his shoulder to watch, body clearly plastered against the werewolf that’s got his cock thrusting against the inside of Stiles’ cheek so that Danny can rub a digit against the protrusion.

Isaac and Scott position themselves either side of Jackson and Danny, each grabbing one of Stiles’ hands. Scott holds it in his hand, thumb rubbing against the top of Stiles’ hand while he strokes himself right by their clasped hands. Isaac however, curls Stiles’ fingers around his cock, and then pumps his hips into the loose grasp.

For all that Stiles was stretched at the beginning and then further throughout the night, Boyd is careful when he replaces the partially filled hole that Isaac and Scott left earlier. He’s long and thick, and Stiles feels like he’s being stretched further all over again.

Stiles screw his eyes shut, reveling in the sensation, but he’s prompted to open his eyes by a finger rubbing softly below one of his eyes to get his attention.

It’s to the sight of Danny sucking a hickey on Jackson’s neck that Stiles opens his gaze, but Danny is already working on grabbing the human’s focus by pulling Jackson back by the hip until his cock is out of Stiles before hastily shoving a couple of fingers inside his mouth. Jackson is quick to get with the program and they simultaneously fill Stiles’ mouth with fingers so that he feels the stretch from both ends. The moan around their fingers is garbled and barely audible to the human ear, but they are werewolves, and besides, Danny and Jackson can feel the vibrations of pleasure all through their digits.

Danny releases Stiles’ cheek to tease Jackson by rubbing at his fat vein with a single digit. His cock also aligns with Jackson's hole and he pumps his hips, mushroom head dragging along the inside of Jackson’s buttocks to tap against the puckered hole again and again. Pre-come smears against Jackson, making his pucker wet, and his muscles contract in response, wanting Danny to fill him up.

When Jackson pushes back against Danny, he unintentionally breaches him and Jackson rushes to wrench his own fingers away from Stiles’ mouth so that he can free up some space to push forward – and also use his now free hand to keep Danny in him – while he comes inside Stiles' mouth.

Both Jackson and Danny almost purr at the sight of their alpha’s mate taking it so well even though Danny's fingers are still lodged deep inside his mouth. After two spurts in Stiles' heat, Jackson backs away to release the rest onto the human’s face, as is the agreed upon term for scenting and marking Stiles during this celebration.

Jackson withdrawing has Danny breaching him that bit further and Danny chokes a warning, “Close.” So that Jackson stops moving.

The appreciation of the first spill of seed on Stiles is worth a moment from everyone and they all stop in their movements to stare as Danny withdraws his fingers just enough to keep Stiles’ mouth wide open. Even Boyd sinks deeper inside Stiles so that he can curl over his body and take a look when Danny gently pulls Stiles by the corner of his mouth to face Boyd.

Stiles moans and moans again as his body flexes and he’s even further unable to move with the pressure against his front and back. It’s not like he wants to get away, but the fact that he can’t sends a rush of pleasure up his spine, makes him swallow and contract around Derek and Boyd.

“Fuck.” Isaac is the first to rush into motion, tightening Stiles’ grip on his cock and pumping his hips into a quick pace.

“Wanna get in there before me?” Danny asks invitingly even though his tone is as raspy as if he’d been the one who’d had his mouth fucked.

“Need to,” Isaac replies in a choked off manner.

Danny feels Jackson trying to move back to let Isaac in but Danny stops him, wipes his fingers on Stiles’ jaw as best as he can for now, and then gets his cock out because his partner hasn't even been lubed up and if he gets in any further he'll want to pump his hips into Jackson until completion. Which would be bad for two reasons. First because he'll hurt Jackson even if he claims he likes a bit of pain and heals, and second because his release is meant to go in and on Stiles only.

“Naughty,” Danny rumbles to Jackson.

“_Want you_,” Jackson claims, neck stretching to bare the vulnerable _marked _skin to Danny.

Thanks to it being so unusual for Jackson to voice any of his desires, everyone is affected by that statement.

Danny leaves the hand he has on Jackson’s hip there for a moment before he takes Stiles’ hand which Isaac offers up and brings them both back into place so he can hold Jackson exactly where he wants him – with his hole no longer around his near exploding cock – and places the other on Jackson’s neck, thumb going up to his jaw to turn him until his lips are within reach for Danny to collide his mouth against his. While they kiss Danny slowly pumps his hips, cock sliding against the inside of a thigh before Jackson moves his other leg and gives Danny tightness to thrust into.

“Scott,” Isaac calls for the true alpha’s attention, like he doesn’t already have it, and they too lock lips, and just like that Isaac is pulling out until the head of his cock rests on Stiles' bottom lip so he can spurt the first rope of his seed partly inside his mouth and then completely pull back once more to paint a cheek. His seed accidentally shoots further than he’d thought it would and lands on Derek's face who is watching with avid attention. The alpha grumbles but thrusts up once into Stiles before he lets Boyd take back control of the movement of thrusting into Stiles.

Scott lets go of himself so he can rub the slit of Isaac's cock to get the rest of his dribbling essence and then rubs his finger against Stiles' ear lobe to wipe his mate’s spunk off of himself and onto Stiles.

“Hurry up please,” Boyd asks in a tone that sounds like begging. “The smell-” he cuts himself off with a growl and pounds into Stiles harder, his eyes flashing.

Stiles mewls at the treatment and Derek attaches his mouth to Stiles' neck to soothe him once again.

“Danny?” Scott asks as he plays with Isaac's cock to see if he can get anything else out while Isaac writhes in his hold but accepts the overwhelming touch without moving his hand away.

“Yes please,” Danny groans against Jackson's mouth and then shuffles Jackson to his side, adjusts so that he can hold onto him with Stiles’ fingers clasped in his own, digits digging into Jackson’s hip.

Danny combs the fingers of the hand with traces of spunk into the back of Stiles' hair but he doesn't have to pull Stiles forward or open his mouth because Stiles is so good and is still gaping wide open, waiting for more. _Wanting_ for more.

It’s easy to make a show of it, thrusting halfway into Stiles’ sopping heat before he pulls back out covered not just in saliva but also Jackson and Isaac's seed.

“Lick it up,” he rumbles and Stiles stretches out his tongue to do as told. “God, you're perfect at making it feel good,” he compliments appreciatively. “But you make such a mess,” Danny tuts but it's not a true complaint for none of them dislikes messy sex. In fact, they love not just the feeling but also the smell and the sight, but Danny still punishes –_rewards_– Stiles by thrusting all the way inside his mouth. Stiles both gurgles and moans and Danny orgasms. It's Scott who pulls him back in time so that he's not spilling right down Stiles' throat but instead on his tongue and then on his face.

“Thanks,” Danny croaks out at the end of his orgasm.

But Scott is already a flurry of action, getting Isaac behind himself and then pushing Danny against Jackson.

Stiles' hand in Danny's grip is quickly released which breaks Stiles contact to him and Jackson so that they don’t over extend his arm. “Hand back on them,” Scott grumbles as he strips his cock in front of Stiles’ open mouth. Stiles’ eyelashes flutter and his fingers twitch, trying to do as told but it’s Jackson that helps by lifting Stiles’ fallen hand onto Danny who is now the closest to him.

Jackson is careful with manipulating Stiles’ wrist and his fingers so that he can get Danny’s remaining come from his cock onto Stiles’ digits.

Isaac clings to Scott's back and his head angles Scott's face so he can watch as Isaac’s arms envelop him, both hands reaching for Scott’s own hands, one around his cock and one still holding onto Stiles.

The sight and feeling makes Scott shudder and then he's releasing his semen onto Stiles' nose before he aims better and gets it on his upper lip and then his tongue.

With Danny cleaned, both him and Jackson move Stiles' hand until his fingers smear a bit of spunk onto his own forehead before they reach their target and make him sink his digits in his own strands.

Scott cleans off the couple of droplets of his own seed off of the end of his cock just to rub it onto Stiles' eyebrow.

“Done?” Boyd asks with urgency.

“Yeah,” all four reply in unison and move to make space in the middle for Boyd to have access to Stiles' mouth.

Stiles feels each couple take his hands into their joint grasps, rubbing at the joints and caressing the skin.

“Good,” Boyd grunts and thrusts inside Stiles one last time before leaving the heat of his ass with a comforting stroke of his hand to Stiles’ upper back which briefly encounters Derek’s digits.

Stiles whines and his hole flutters, not able to close around Derek properly as he is so loose from all the other three cocks he's had inside of him. And this time he’s sad because he knows he ain’t feeling full again tonight.

Derek's hands inch further around Stiles' round globes until his fingers are pushing at his puffy contracting muscles.

Boyd finally gets around the many bodies and guides his cock inside Stiles’ mouth. The human struggles again because Boyd is wide and long, in fact he has the biggest cock out of them all, hence the reason why he was able to replace the space that both Isaac and Scott had created inside of him. He gags and Boyd thrusts thrice as far as he can inside Stiles’ mouth before he's emptying his nuts, first down to the back of Stiles’ throat, then onto the roof of Stiles’ mouth on his way out, and further onto his lips, his cheeks and his forehead. He gets his finger over Stiles' eye well in time so that none of his sticky goo gets in there.

Stiles whimpers with a mouthful of everyone's seed, it’s his and Derek’s turn to get their orgasms.

Derek makes a choked off sound as Stiles tilts his head towards him and he inhales his pack’s mixed scent on his mate. “You smell _so_ good.”

There are agreeing sounds all around.

There’s some sniffing, a bit of his own scenting, and then Derek moves to close his lips against Stiles’ still open mouth. Stiles finds it a bit difficult to get his mouth to work as he wants after so long of being used, but Derek doesn’t mind it, licks his way over his teeth and to his tongue so that he can share in the rich taste.

Once Derek has gotten a decent taste of both his betas and Stiles, he moves a thumb to Stiles’ throat, coaxing him to swallow his remaining share.

Stiles makes an attempt at grinding his hips to get Derek to thrust inside of him or get him to put the necessary friction against his cock so that he can be pushed over the edge but it doesn’t work.

“I’m close too but won’t be able to get up after,” Derek explains of why he isn’t moving as Stiles desires.

“We'll help you up,” Boyd automatically answers.

Even without communicating the betas and true alpha move in synch. Scott and Isaac position themselves so that they will be able to help Derek keep Stiles lifted around him once he stands up. Boyd slides his hands over to Derek, moves them under his alpha’s armpits so he can exert strength upwards when Derek goes to move. Danny and Jackson move forward first, Jackson to shove the various items of clothing on the floor out of the way and Danny to pull back the sheets on their massive bed.

Scott and Isaac help Derek lay Stiles on the bed while Boyd makes sure that Derek keeps his balance with a hand at his chest. Jackson joins Danny by the side of the bed, waiting to see if they are invited in because sometimes they are and sometimes they aren’t.

“Empty,” Stiles complains in a slurred tone as he moves under Derek now that he’s not being held in place because Derek is being careful not to put too much weight on him.

“Fingers?” Derek asks as an offer. Stiles nods eagerly beneath him desperately and Derek rethinks his plan. Things have gone so well this year and perhaps it’s time to show his betas how much he and Stiles trust them. Derek leans in to nuzzle against Stiles’ cheek, getting him to open his scrunched eyes. “Can I knot you?”

Despite the seven men in the room, there isn't a peep of noise from anyone besides Stiles, who begs in a croaked voice, “Plea-se, _yes_, pl-please.” Derek hums delightedly and Stiles goes still beneath him, cries out triumphantly. He didn’t think that he’d feel full again tonight, hadn’t really thought about the possibility of knotting with everyone else around them. “Do-” Stiles' loud exhale cuts off his next word so that he finishes with: “m-_i_-nd?” as he tries to look around Derek.

There's a chorus of 'no' and 'do it' from the already satisfied werewolves. Derek rumbles happily and Stiles makes a grateful noise. This will be a vulnerable position with Derek unable to move away from Stiles lest he hurt him but it’s their pack around them and there’s no reason to fear any threat.

Derek plants his hands by Stiles’ head and thrusts his way into Stiles as he attaches his mouth to his lips. They both moan at the taste and this time Stiles moves his tongue against Derek’s to lick him clean. With Derek’s hips moving frantically, they both moan and spill their seed in a handful of thrusts.

“Ger on‘ere,” Derek breathlessly instructs once he's ground his way into Stiles and has them successfully locked together.

And just like that Stiles mewls as he twitches under Derek, “Full.”

Derek moans and in a soft voice says, “Stop movin’ or I’m gonna get bigger.” Derek has no control over how big his knot fills, but as soon as it feels any space through which his seed can leak, it expands. And with how far at first Derek, Isaac and Scott, and then Derek and Boyd had stretched him, if he moves, Stiles’ already worn out hole is going to easily give.

Stiles slaps once at Derek's back where his hands rest, but there’s no strength behind the movement for his limbs feel like jelly.

Once everyone is settled in the bed big enough to fill more than seven fully grown men, most of them werewolves, Stiles speaks. “Thank you,” he utters in gratitude. “Best gift _ever_.”

Derek doesn't usually says thanks but instead shows it in his actions, however this time, with his pack around him, feeling safe even though they are in such a delicate position, he _wants _his pack to know how thankful he is.

Boyd likes a kiss on the forehead so Derek does that first accompanied by a verbal thank you. It’s in a clear tone so that everyone can hear it even though he means it individually for Boyd, and it’s full of gratitude. “You two are insane,” despite Boyd's words it's clear he means it in a good manner because he leans up to nuzzle his nose against Derek and also moves to wrap his hand around Stiles' cock. Stiles doesn't get to protest before he gives up his second orgasm of the night without much effort at all.

It's not just the human though because Stiles' pleasure has him moving and twitching involuntarily and then Derek is scrunching his eyes closed as he grinds his cock into Stiles and his knot twitches as he releases another load of his spunk into his mate.

When Derek has some semblance of control about him again he moves to his other side to thank Jackson and Danny. Jackson likes to be kissed on his cheeks, so Derek drops one on each before he says thank you with just as much earnestness as he'd done to Boyd. Jackson rolls his eyes but lands his hand on the back of Derek's head to lead him towards his partner.

Danny, unlike Jackson, likes a full on kiss which Derek gives wholeheartedly for it makes Jackson all possessive so that he engulfs Danny's mouth as soon as his alpha parts from him. Derek watches for a moment as Jackson still hasn't let go of his neck and then he feels two hands bumping his stomach, reaching for space until they can work Stiles' cock, getting him writhing under Derek. Stiles begins to protest this time but Derek watches Danny's free hand make it's way up Stiles' face so he can slide a couple of fingers in there and stop his complaints.

The sucking noises are instant which means Stiles isn’t unhappy his protest was stopped and Jackson moans and pulls the lingering alpha down to them. Of course Derek complies and nuzzles both Danny's and Jackson's cheeks. He thinks he'll stay there until they are happy but then they turn and welcome Derek into their kiss. The alpha makes sure to give them both the same attention, this time keeping his tongue to himself because he knows without asking that it will be more than what Jackson is comfortable with, until they make Stiles coat Derek in yet more of his seed. Derek orgasms in reaction, grinding into Stiles’ hole which must be close to filled to burst by now.

“You're welcome,” Jackson and Danny say in unison.

Derek groans and utters once more: “Thank you,” even as shivers continue running through his body and seed keeps spurting out of his slit.

When Derek is at last done with his orgasm which was extended by Stiles lifting his legs and curling them around Derek’s waist – consequently exposing his hole further and the looseness of it which caused Derek’s knot to expand – he turns to Isaac and Scott. Isaac is between Boyd and Scott, and he's always the one that he reaches for first out of him and Scott because Isaac always exposes his neck as soon as Derek looks at him. But before Derek can make the first move in Isaac's direction Boyd speaks up.

“Happy birthday Stiles,” he congratulates and drops a kiss at the edge of Stiles' mouth.

“Thanks -joinin’us,” Stiles replies with many breaths as his chest heaves, clearly feeling the exertion of Derek’s body tying them together, wanting to keep him full and plugged.

“You don't mind if I leave now?”

“Course not. Thank you for being here,” Derek replies for them both and Stiles nods, look earnest and it makes Boyd's heart slow down a bit, he knew it would be the case but he can't ever help himself from getting ever so slightly nervous at asking to leave early. “Say thank you to Erica for us.”

“She'll say you're welcome,” Boyd assures and then leans up to bump his nose against his alpha's before he slides his way downwards and out of the bed. “Good night,” he says to all.

There’s a chorus of ‘goodnight’ and then Scott pushes both himself and Isaac closer to the knotted couple and Isaac once again lifts his face to expose his neck. Isaac grabs Scott's hand to wrap around Stiles’ sensitive cock because Scott is then completely and utterly distracted with keeping his eyes on Isaac's neck being scented by Derek, making sure that Derek doesn't mark him. Derek wouldn't but Scott's alpha werewolf can't help but stare intently.

“I-I-I-” Stiles struggles to get anything else out but Derek knows what he means without him finishing so he lifts off of Isaac's neck. Just like Jackson, Scott too is possessive and he swoops in to where Derek was, not just scenting but also marking Isaac's neck despite the movement exposing his own neck to Derek. The first time that it had happened Isaac had had to drag Derek onto Scott's neck, but now he knows to lean in and rub his nose – _only_ his nose – against Scott's vulnerable throat while he moves a hand to rub at Stiles' nipple, giving him just a little bit more sensation, enough to thrust him over the edge into yet another orgasm along with grinding into Stiles because he too feels yet another climax approach.

Stiles screams, both in pleasure and pain, but he gives up further spurts of sticky fluid, body wracked in involuntary shudders.

Scott growls, fangs extending and holding Isaac's jugular for making Stiles let out that hurt sound, he's still not moved his hand but instead allowed Isaac to make all the necessary movements to stimulate Stiles' fourth orgasm.

Derek gives his own growl against Scott's neck for threatening Isaac and Scott instantly whimpers, baring his neck even further and even pushing it up into Derek's open mouth.

“Sorry,” Scott immediately apologizes against Isaac's skin. “You were making him feel good but it sounded painful.”

It's like that was the signal for Stiles’ body to protest because he sniffles, tries to get away by moving down into the mattress. The movement however pulls at Derek's knot and just like that Derek’s knot is expanding to fill Stiles’ loosened rim and every fold and groove inside his heat which has given way.

Stiles yelps as tears begin to roll down his face.

“Shhh,” Derek soothes and nuzzles his mouth against Stiles' throat as his hands move to Stiles' ass and his belly, both to keep him still and draw away the painful sensation.

It's not just his hands either, for another two hands join Scott and Isaac's hands between their bodies and also light up with dark veins as they draw away what by then is an uncomfortable feeling from Stiles and pain from Derek.

“Never thought werewolves could have too much sex,” Jackson observes in an honest tone as the pain quickly dissipates from his body due to being dispersed to so many werewolves. It’s not like it was that much pain to begin with, but it’s nice to share so that none of them suffer with it for very long at all.

“Was good,” Stiles protests with a whine and grinds up into Derek now that his pain is completely gone thanks to his mate and pack.

“Smells amazing,” Jackson purrs in agreement.

“Hmm-hm,” Danny agrees. “What do you smell?” he murmurs as he nuzzles Jackson.

“Sex,” Jackson smartly answers.

“Stiles,” Derek rebukes with a small growl.

“_Feels_ amazing,” Stiles protests as he continues the small undulation of his hips which he started a moment before Derek protested.

“What else?” Danny patiently prompts.

Jackson whines but acquiesces with a reply of, “Happiness,” before Danny audibly mashes theirs mouths together.

“You're gonna get me going again,” Derek full on growls as he looks intently at his mate. “I should be deflating but you keep moving and I keep getting bigger.”

Stiles whimpers as he pulls away from Derek now that his alpha’s hold on his back is looser but the knot inside him pinches at his rim, not letting him go far at all which makes Stiles sigh in pleasured contentment. “One more.”

“You're gonna get us all going,” Scott utters in warning.

“That would be awesome,” Stiles murmurs dreamily. “You can do your own thing,” he assures because they already gave him so damn much.

“Don’t want us to touch you?” Isaac checks.

Stiles looks up at Derek but he doesn’t seem opposed so Stiles replies, “We don’t mind touching, just meant that you don’t have to give _me _or us anything else.”

Jackson breaks his kiss with Danny to huff, “We don’t give you anything out of duty.” And just like that Jackson is pulling away from Danny, barely making a breath of space between them so that he can reach Stiles’ face and lick right across where he can smell the most of Danny’s seed.

It’s when Jackson starts to pull back that he alarmingly drags his gaze to their alpha because although it’s mostly Danny’s come on his tongue, it was on Stiles’ face and he’s somehow forgotten that’s been a no go zone up until now. Well, it’s not really a surprise, it’s been a night of firsts, Derek uttering ‘thank you’s, Derek knotting Stiles and them all putting their hands on Stiles and giving him three orgasms _after_ Derek had made him reach completion which usually means the end of sex. But it’s with absolute stillness that Jackson waits for Derek’s reaction.

“That was mine,” Derek comments as he stares at Jackson’s mouth. “If you were Danny I’d kiss you and take it back,” Derek utters with a frown.

“Sorry?” Jackson apologizes sheepishly with _mostly_ Danny’s come still on his tongue – no way it belongs to _just_ Danny.

“Forgiven,” Derek slowly utters and turns his attention to Stiles, tongue poking out to drag against his mate’s face so no one else can get the idea of stealing any more of what is rightfully his.

“Are we going for another one?” Stiles asks with excitement as he leans up into Derek’s mouth.

Danny chuckles happily. “All in favour, say Aye,” he utters with confidence.


End file.
